LessThanLegal Love
by Amberrrr
Summary: Forced to leave her home, Alice finds that living on the streets isn't easy. With the aid of a cute thief, she fights the laws of society...and her growing interest in him. But when the law fights back, can they take the sentence? J/A Rewrite of CIT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of Criminal in Training. It kind of sucked and I want to do it justice this time. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly, I won't own anything three chapters from now or five chapters from now, so I'm not posting this again.**

**Visions/Dreams are in **_**italics.**_

It's an unusually cool day in Biloxi, Mississippi. I'm sitting in my car, sipping a rapidly cooling cup of coffee. The parking lot of my favorite coffee house is nearly deserted due to the early morning hour. Even the earliest of risers aren't searching for their caffeine fix at four a.m. The only people who are looking for caffeine this early are those, like me, who have yet to go to sleep.

I've been driving around town since midnight trying to determine where I should go, what I should do, whom I could call for help or advice. I can't come up with a single person. Being the town freak has its drawbacks.

The only decent plan I can think of would be to drive out of the state, pick a town, and find a job. The problem is I don't have a high school diploma or even a useful skill. Well, I do have one useful skill, but it's not like any potential hirers would believe me if I told them.

Being able to see the future has proven to be very helpful in the past six hours, although it's normally a pain in the ass. If I didn't have visions I wouldn't be in this predicament at all.

You see, last night my _loving_ and _supportive_ parents grew tired of my visions, or '_episodes_' as they like to call them. I had an '_episode_' last night at dinner. One of my stranger visions, I have to say. It was of me, having the vision while my parents exchanged worried looks across the dinner table.

I wrote the strange revelation off as a fluke and continued on with my dinner. Of course, I should have known better than to dismiss one of my prophecies as being useless. They are always important somehow, but hindsight is 20/20.

Later that night, another prediction overtook me. This time it was of a strange white room, with nurses who carried needles, and large men who held me down. I came out of the vision gasping and crying.

It was then, that I realized that something was terribly wrong. So I snuck downstairs, and listened as my parents talked about their crazy daughter and how they couldn't handle being the parents of 'The Schizo' (a lovely name that my fellow peers had dubbed me freshman year). I listened as they called the hospital and requested an ambulance to come and take their only daughter away.

I didn't wait for my father to hang up the phone. I raced quietly upstairs, and packed my bags. Not knowing what else to do, I threw my duffel out the window and shimmied down a tree. It is because of luck (and an uncanny knack for foreseeing loose bark) that I didn't fall and break my neck on the decent. I had never climbed down the tree next to my bedroom window. With no friends or boyfriend to sneak out to, I never had a reason.

I slipped into my old car and closed the door behind me. It cranked loudly and I knew that my parents would come out to investigate. In my rear view mirror I saw their shocked faces. Maybe now they'll finally believe that I can see the future, but it's very unlikely.

XXX

Through the false-awake feeling that coffee creates, I can tell that I'm truly exhausted. I decide to take a quick nap knowing that I can just as easily monitor police activity (I figure that by now, my parents have reported me missing) asleep as I can awake. Years of practice have given me the ability to awake on demand after a vision. So I lean my seat back and take a well-deserved nap.

XXX

_It's dark outside. My watch says that it's 4:45 a.m. A bundled figure walks underneath a streetlamp. A flash of the purest gold is visible in the illumination of the lamp. It's impossible to tell if the figure is male or female. The figure approaches a seemingly empty car, my car. I assume that the figure is male from the non-existent sway of his hips._

_As he gets closer, my suspicions are confirmed. This man with golden hair is certainly beautiful, but haggard. There are dark circles under his eyes, and it's easy to see that he hasn't shaved in a while._

_As he approaches the door of my car, a car alarm goes off in the distance. I sit up in my seat, and he startles but quickly regains his composure. He taps on my window and I roll it down. I see a flash of silver before feeling a foreign object pressed against my temple. It's a gun._

"_You've kept me waiting" I say._

"_I'm sorry about this ma'am. But I need you to get out of the car, or I'll have to hurt you." The man says._

_I stare him in the eyes. His gentle, mournful eyes. "No you won't."I say._

"_I need this car." He says "I'll do what I have to do to get it."_

"_All you have to do is ask for a ride." I say with a smirk._

XXX

I shake myself awake, glancing at the clock. It's 4:45. I wait for the car alarm as my signal to sit up. Although I don't know why I'm even considering waiting for him an option. He put a gun to my head. For all I know, he'll kill me. I didn't see how things ended in my vision.

I see his eyes in my mind. He wouldn't hurt a soul, is what my heart tells me. My mind tells me to get the hell out of here. I ignore it, and wait. Maybe I really am insane.

The car alarm sounds, and I sit up.

Things occur exactly as they had in my vision.

With the gun pointed at my temple I say, "All you have to do is ask for a ride."

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta **_**Eclipse-Vamp**_** for making this chapter suck less :)  
>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts/Visions in Italics.**

_With the gun pointed at my temple I say "All you have to do is ask for a ride."_

"Lady, you're fucking crazy." The man declares.

I giggle at that. "You have no idea." Here I am asking a man, and not just a man, but a man with a gun, to get into my car.

"The last thing I need right now, is a head case." He mumbles before walking off. I hadn't anticipated this outcome. He tucks his gun into the waistband of his pants, stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Even complete strangers don't want to be my friend. Even knowing that the man isn't exactly 'friend' material doesn't really help the sting of rejection. I feel my eyes begin to water.

I slap myself. _Get yourself together, Alice _I mentally chide. I should be thankful that the dangerous man didn't want to ride with me. Although, he might have been helpful in running from the cops who are undoubtedly searching for me. He looks like the type of guy that had might have experience with that kind of thing.

_That's it!_ He needs a ride, and I need a…mentor of sorts. Someone to help me get acquainted with life on the run. I have to find him. He couldn't have gone far. It's only been a few minutes, but it's dark which makes things a bit more difficult.

I start my car, and drive in the direction that he took off in. It soon becomes obvious that finding him won't be difficult. The streets are deserted. It's still very early. I make my way down the streets of my small town, and I eventually come upon the same bundled figure.

I slow down, and pull up alongside him. Deeply immersed in his thoughts, he doesn't notice me. It appears that the tough-guy look that he'd worn on his face while trying to steal my car was just a façade. He looks vulnerable somehow, and much younger. At first I suspected him of being in his late twenties, but now I can see that he's not much older than me.

I think two things, the first '_What happened to this beautiful boy?' _and the second, '_Will I look like this after several years on the run?'_.

He finally notices that I'm driving beside him. "What the hell?" He exclaims.

"Get in." I say.

"You really are insane aren't you?" He mumbles as he continues walking down the street.

"Just get in." I repeat.

"I could have killed you back there." He informs me, as if I didn't know.

"How many times do I have to say it, just get in." I beseech.

"I _want _to kill you right now." He states.

I chuckle at that. "I'll take my chances."

He stops suddenly. I press the brakes. "It'll be your funeral." He says, obviously missing the irony in his statement.

I laugh loudly at that. I motion for him to get in, and he does. He sits stiffly in the seat next to me, obviously uncomfortable. I notice then that he must be very tall, his knees are touching the dashboard.

"There's a lever under the seat." I tell him while motioning to his crammed legs. He grunts in acknowledgment before pushing the seat back. Obviously hardened criminals don't say thank you. It must detract from your street-cred. Lesson one learned.

"I'm Mary-Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." I say. He nods. I wait patiently for him to introduce himself (as is the social-norm) but he never does. Maybe criminals don't introduce themselves. Or maybe this guy just doesn't talk much.

"Where to, Miss Daisy?" I ask, chipper.

"Just drive, Alice." The man says. I grin at the fact that he listened enough to call me by the name I prefer. My own mother won't extend me that courtesy. So I return the favor by doing exactly as he said, I drive.

XXX

I watch the sun rise through my windshield. I can't remember the last time I've been awake to see the it. The sky transforms from a dark blue, to orange, to blue once again. It's breathtaking.

I occasionally take a break from watching the sky, and the road, to look at the stranger sitting beside me. His face is almost as beautiful as the sunrise. He's even better looking in the daytime, but it's easier to see his faults as well.

His nose it crooked, it was obviously broken at one time. One of his baby blue eyes is surrounded by green, a healing bruise. There's a small scar in his left eyebrow. His bottom lip is busted. The man obviously gets into fights.

I've been driving for almost five hours in silence, it's getting to me. I would have turned the radio on hours ago, but it picked today of all days to stop working. I tap my fingers on the cracked steering wheel, it doesn't help.

"What's your name?" I ask. My voice sounds strange in the too silent car.

"Jasper," He mumbles. _Jasper,_ I mull that over in my mind. The name Jasper doesn't really seem to fit him. He looks entirely too gruff for such a frilly name. Maybe at one time it had fit, when he was younger and less . . . hard.

"You got a last name, Jazz?" I question. He scowls. Whether at the nickname or having to talk again, I don't know.

"Whitlock" He answers.

I decide not to push things by asking another question. I am content to think over this new piece of information, and compile it with the list of other things I've observed.

He's wearing a grey Armani jacket from two seasons ago . . . I'm mildly fashion obsessed. The jacket has seen MUCH better days. This leads me to believe that:

He used to be rich and bought it then

He has a rich relative that bought it for him

He stole it

Or

He bought it at a used clothing store

Each of those options are equally possible. I'll need more information to find out which it is. Of course that might take a while since he's nearly mute.

My stomach growls softly, but in the silent car it's easily heard.

"Pull off at the next exit." He states. For the first time, I notice his accent.

"Are you from Texas, Jasper?" I decide not to use my new nickname for him, hoping that it will soften the question.

He merely nods yes. Another thing to add to my short list of information about him.

The next exit sign looms in the distance, and I make my way over to the exit ramp. I get off the interstate, and have no idea where to go.

"Uh," I say unsurely.

"Take a left." He orders.

He directs me off the highway and into town. Once there he shows me to a hole-in-the-wall diner, that no one but a local could know about.

"Are you from here, Jasper?"

"No," He grunts, and I swear I heard a hint of indignation.

Jasper gets out of the car and makes his way towards the diner entrance. I follow him, and am astounded when he holds the door open for me.

"Thanks" I mumble. He, of course, doesn't reply.

I take a few steps into the diner. There's a table full of cops. I turn around quickly, and run into a wall. A warm, cozy wall, in a grey jacket.

I look up at Jasper and whisper "We've got to go." I then sidestep him, and make my way out the door. I don't take the time to make sure that he's following me. When a strong hand grabs my shoulder, I pray that it's him and not a cop.

I turn around and sigh in relief when I see his baby blues.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He questions.

"There are cops in there." I explain.

He doesn't speak, but gives me a look that says 'your point is?'

"They're looking for me." I offer.

"Alice, you're five hours away from home. They're not going to be looking for you here." He informs.

I suddenly feel very stupid. They probably wouldn't have noticed me, had I not been in such a hurry to get out of there. I have a lot to learn.

"Let's go back inside and eat." I suggest. He nods in agreement.

We make our way inside again. The cops are at the register, paying for their meal. I can't help but feel relieved that they're leaving.

I make my way to a booth in the front of the diner. Just as I'm about to sit down, Jasper grabs my elbow and steers me towards a booth in the back. "Better view" he says in explanation.

We take our seats at the booth, and a waitress comes to take our order. I'm thankful that it's the older lady and not the young slut who hasn't stopped ogling him since the moment we came in.

We both order coffee and the breakfast special. I busy myself with tearing a napkin so as to avoid staring at the man sitting in front of me. I can't help but glance up, and I find him staring at me intently.

I ignore it. Maybe staring is polite in criminal culture. He's still staring when the waitress comes back with our coffee. His eyes don't leave my face as he stirs his coffee. I've had all I can take.

"What?" I explode.

"I'm waiting for you to explain yourself." He states.

I had assumed that my silent companion would let the cop incident slide, since it involved speaking. I was wrong.

"I ran away from home." I murmur.

Jasper makes a strange noise that resembles a snort. I glance up to find him shaking with laughter. This is the first time I've heard him laugh, but I can't appreciate the noise since it's at my expense.

"What, did mommy and Daddy refuse to buy you that pair of Jimmy Choos?" He teases.

"They were going to have me sent away." I state.

"Did they threaten to send you to an all girls Catholic School?" He jokes. A joking Jasper is much more appealing than a silent one. He's almost attractive when he's like this. If he was making fun of someone else, I might be tempted to jump him.

"They were going to have me committed. They think I'm insane." I explain.

His mood suddenly shifts. The laughter fades from his eyes. I can tell that he feels like an asshole for making fun of me, and he should.

"Sorry." He mumbles. Now we're back to the silent Jasper.

"It's fine." I say as the waitress brings our food.

The atmosphere at our table is uncomfortable to say the least. We eat in silence. I'm buttering my toast when Jasper asks "Are you?"

I want to be offended by that question, but I can't. This man doesn't know me. In all honesty I haven't behaved like a sane person lately.

"I'm as sane as any teenage girl can be." I offer.

"What makes them think you're crazy? I mean, besides offering some random guy that could have killed you a ride." He questions.

I briefly consider telling him the truth about my visions. I decide against it. I can't bear the thought of one more person looking at me like I'm a freak.

I take a bite of my toast, and think over my reply.

"I space off sometimes. They think that I'm hallucinating. The truth is I just daydream a lot." I lie.

Jasper nods and continues eating. I'm finished with my food, so I ponder over how I'm going to ask my next question. I choose the safe, less assuming approach.

"So, what's your story?" I ask.

He glances up from his food, and gives me an icy look. Obviously his past isn't open for discussion. I managed to make an awkward situation even worse. I stare at my hands, wishing that I'd kept my mouth shut.

"You probably guessed most of it anyways." He states.

I look at his face. The icy look is gone. "I don't like to judge a book by its cover." I say.

"I tried to steal your car at gunpoint. You've seen the inside of this book." He informs me. I can't help but think that there has to be more to the story than that.

"Maybe that's just the first chapter of the book. Maybe there's a reason." I offer.

"Let's stop with the book analogy. I'm a thief. I don't like to work, so I steal from people that do. End of story."

I giggle and he looks at me strangely. "Pun intended?" I ask.

It takes him a moment to catch on but when he does, a small smile graces his lips. My breath catches. God, he's gorgeous.

"You know, I don't have any money." I point out.

"And?" He asks.

"You could teach me to do what you do. I could be your partner." I suggest.

"Hell no! I'm not teaching you something that could get you sent to jail." He exclaims.

"Well, what am I going to do? Live on the streets and beg for change."

"No, get a job. Flip burgers, or read fortunes." He offers.

It's hard not to giggle at his last suggestion.

"I'm not good at that kind of stuff." I say

"Well, you've got your whole life ahead of you to learn how. I mean, how old are you 18? You've got plenty of time."

"Seventeen" I correct "How come you didn't learn to do that stuff? There's still time for you too. You can't be over twenty-five."

He looks startled. "I'm nineteen, and I didn't learn how, because I'm a dumbass."

Only nineteen, he looks older. Maybe it's the scraggly beard.

"I have an idea, how about I drive the get-away car? We'll split the profits fifty-fifty." I offer.

He gives me a look that says 'no'.

"Sixty-forty?"

"It's not about the money, Alice. I'm not going to corrupt you." He states with a tone of finality.

"How about this then, I'll give you my car and I'll just ride with you, wherever you go. It can't be fun traveling around all by yourself. I'll keep you company, and you'll have a car." I suggest.

The truth is I don't want to be alone. Jasper is the first person I've ever met that doesn't know the truth about my visions. It's a nice change of pace, and I'm not ready to give it up just yet. Even if he's nearly mute.

"I get the car?" He asks.

"Yep," I answer.

"Do I get to drive?"

"Only if you want to," I state.

He ponders my offer over for a moment before saying, "You've got yourself a deal, Alice."

**A/N: Special thanks to my Beta **_**Eclipse-Vamp **_**for her work on this chapter. And a virtual hugs to all of you who reviewed last chapter.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

If driving a car with a silent companion was mind-numbingly boring then riding shotgun is ten times worse. The wall of silence that I thought I had broken through in the diner was back and reinforced with titanium rods. Every question I ask is left unanswered, every comment is ignored. I want to think that he's merely deep in thought, but if he were truly THIS deep in thought we would have crashed into another car hours ago.

For hours I make comments about the scenery, the weather, passing cars. I complain about the radio being broken, and I even broach the topic of politics and then religion. Nothing will break him. He would make an excellent Buckingham Palace guard, well if it weren't for the whole criminal thing. I'm pretty sure the Queen wouldn't be too keen on that . . .

Eventually I give up on making him talk and simply sit there. Without my incessant chatter, I begin to notice the relaxing hum of the car's tires spinning over the asphalt of the interstate. I soon realize that the months I had spent using that fucking wave machine to help me sleep were completely wasted, along with the 75 bucks it had cost me. The soothing noise of a car ride is much more effective.

I'm just on the brink of sleep when the four cups of coffee that I drank at the diner finally hit my bladder. I feel as if I'm about to burst. _What should I do? Do I ask him to pull over? _The thought of telling this very attractive man that I need a potty break seems unbearably mortifying. I decide to tough it out. I mean he had several cups of joe as well, certainly he'll need to take a break soon…

XXX

This man's bladder is made of STEEL! It's been five hours since we left the diner. Five fucking hours, and he has yet to take a wizz. I don't think I can take this anymore…

I see a sign in the distance. 'Rest Area in 5 Miles'.

Here's my chance. I can either suck it up and say something, or piss myself… Shockingly both are equally embarrassing for some reason.

The exit ramp is in sight, and I've yet to make up my mind. Just as I am about to tell him that I need to pee, he maneuvers the car onto the ramp. I breathe a large sigh of relief.

He parks the car in front of the building, and looks expectantly at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You've been humming, and tapping your foot for the past hour and a half. My sister does the same thing when she needs to piss. Now go!"

How embarrassing! I start to get out of the car, but then I think better of it.

"Don't you need to go?" I ask.

"Nope, years of practice controlling my bladder."

"Will you still be here when I get back?" I ask. He owes me nothing. He could run off at any time.

"Yes, now go!" he says, clearly aggravated with me.

I consult the future, nothing contradicts his statement. I jump out of the car and spring towards the women's restroom. Making it into the stall in just the nick of time…

XXX

I'm washing my hands as a vision overtakes me.

I run out of the rest room, hands still wet. I make it out of the building just in time to see my vision come true.

Jasper is speeding away in MY car while I'm stuck at a Rest Stop in the middle of nowhere.

Now what?

XXX

Instead of focusing on all of my many problems, I decide to tackle one issue at a time. First, I've got to get out of the rest area. After I get to an actual town, I'll hammer out all of the other details.

So how exactly is a 17 year old supposed to go about hitching a ride, without being picked up by an axe murdering pervert? _Put on your thinking cap, Alice, and come up with something!_ I mentally chide.

I could steal a car . . . or not since I don't know how to hot wire said car. No gun, so I can't hold someone at gun point and make them drive me.

Maybe using criminal tactics isn't my best option

I can't tell the truth either. If I told anyone that a guy stole my car, they would want to call the cops. Since the cops are probably looking for me, that would be disastrous.

My only option is to come up with a convincing lie. Over the years, I've nearly perfected the art of deception. My small stature and pixie like looks are very useful tools in making people feel sorry for me. Since my life sucks, it's also very easy to cry on command

So now all I need is a target. I scan the parking lot, and I find them: an older couple in a minivan.

I quickly come up with a false story, put on my puppy dog face and approach the caramel haired woman.

With crocodile tears in my eyes, I softly say "Excuse me ma'am?" My voice cracks with emotion, _Damn I'm good._

"Yes dear?" The woman replies.

I sniffle a bit and then gush out the false story about how I was on a bus tour, but they apparently left without me while I was in the restroom. I add in the part about how I didn't know what to do or who to ask for help since I was so young and I didn't want to get in a car with any 'bad guys'. By the time I'm done, I've got her eating out of the palm of my hand.

She draws me into a hug, and motions her male companion over. She quickly explains my situation to the very attractive older gentleman. The blonde man says to me "Where can we take you honey? Do you know where your tour was stopping next?"

"Do you have a map? I can't exactly remember the name of the town, but I'm sure that if I saw it on a map it would come back to me." I say through the tears.

He hands me a map of Louisiana, and I scan it quickly. My eyes settle on a city called Pineville and a vision overtakes me.

_My car is sitting deserted outside of a building. On the building a sign reads 'Pineville Pawn'. Jasper is nowhere to be seen._

"They were headed to Pineville. How far away is that?" I ask.

"About an hours drive. We'd be happy to take you, dear." The lady replies.

"Thank you so much!" I say, my voice filled with emotion.

I know where my car is, but now I've got to figure out some way to steal it back from the seasoned criminal who took it from me in the first place. Of course, he might not be that great of a thief anyways. It's not like I put up much of a fight. I left him unattended in the car with my keys. Why did I trust him? Why didn't I ask for the keys? Why didn't I see that coming? I see everything . . .

XXX

**AN: I suck. I suck really bad! It's been a year since I updated last. I suck I suck I suck. I SUCK!**

**Did you guy's know there is a city in Louisiana that's called Cullen? The urge to make Alice go there was immense.**

**I promise the next update will come before 2013.**

**This chapter was pure filler. The action is coming next chapter. I despise writing filler chapters. That's why it took a whole year. I would legit write like a sentence, and then quit for a month. Write another sentence. Repeat! Ugh.**

**Review? Maybe? No? :(**


	4. Chapter 4

I may have made a bad decision in choosing this particular couple to give me a ride. They are quite possibly the most caring people I've ever met.

In the hour that we've been driving, the couple has given me the quick version of their life story. The man, Carlisle, is a doctor. The woman, Esme, is an interior designer. They are unable to have children, and are on their way to adopt their second child.

I'm quite thankful that I picked such nice people to help me, but I have a strong suspicion that they're not going to let me go easily. By strong suspicion I mean that I've been having recurring visions about Esme asking to adopt me. She's very displeased with my 'parents' for letting me go on a bus tour by myself, and without a cell phone! She's convinced that they are terrible parents and that they don't deserve a sweetheart like myself.

I feel truly horrible about lying to this sweet couple, but I couldn't very well tell them the truth.

As we get closer to the Pineville exit, I'm becoming more and more anxious. Anxious about trying to get my car back, and having to get away from Carlisle and Esme. I'm fairly certain that they are going to want to make sure that I make it on to my bus safely, but since there is no bus that might prove to be quite difficult.

I can only come up with two options. One: make a run for it when we stop and risk them worrying about me, and possibly calling the police. Or two: come up with yet another lie which seems impossible. It appears I've backed myself into a corner by using the 'I missed my bus' story.

As the Pineville exit approaches, I continue making polite conversation with Carlisle and Esme all the while racking my brain for an escape plan.

* * *

><p>As we pull off of the exit ramp Carlisle asks "Where to now?" I tell him to take a left, simply because I need more time. As we drive through the town, I search through my window for anything that could make my escape easier.<p>

We pass a small grocery store, a cosmetics place, a gas station, a bank, and right across the street 'Pineville Pawn'. My car is nowhere in sight.

"We must have beaten him here." I mumble.

"What dear?" Esme questions.

"We must have beaten them here." I recover. "Go back to that gas station, I'll wait for the bus there." I instruct Carlisle.

"We can't just leave you here alone, Mary." Esme says "What if your bus never shows up? What would you do then?"

"I'm not sure." Out of the corner of my eye, I see my beloved car drive down the street. A vision hits me like a ton of bricks.

_Glass Doors clang open. Metal Detectors are going off. A man dressed in black, wearing a mask, holding a large gun punches a security guard._

"_Get on the Ground!"The man yells. Young children are crying as their mothers usher them onto the floor._

_The man approaches a woman behind a granite counter. It's a bank teller._

"_Fill up the duffel. No dye packs."The man hands the teller a bag._

_The man surveys his surroundings, as the teller fills the bag. He consults the clock on the wall. It reads 3:47._

"_Hurry it up" He snarls._

"_All of the money from up front is in the bag. If you need more then I'll need to go to the safe."_

_The man looks at the clock again. 3:49. "Don't bother. He rips the bag from her grip and heads towards the exit._

_As he turns, a sliver of the purest gold is visible on his neck. A lock of hair._

Jasper!

". . . wait with you." Esme finishes.

"Yeah, whatever" I say "What time is it?"

"3:42," Carlisle replies "Why?" That gives me just seven minutes to get to my car before Jasper leaves the bank.

Another vision clouds my sight.

_Jasper exits the bank. Police sirens are approaching._

_He starts running, but stops in the middle of the street. He looks around frantically, obviously searching for something._

_The police sirens are much louder now. "Where's the car!?" he growls._

_He takes off running, but he doesn't make it very far. The police have arrived. Suddenly he's on the ground, his gun is gone, and he's under arrest._

Shit! I don't know if my conscious can take the burden of being directly responsible for someone going to jail. But it's not like he's a great person, he's a thief! A bank robber. An _armed _bank robber.

But then I remember last night. He held the door open for me in the diner.

No guy has EVER held a door open for me. I'm the town freak, everyone has always acted like I'm invisible or they tormented me.

It's been a while since anyone treated me like a normal human being, but Jasper had. Well he was a bit of a jerk but I think that Jasper treats everyone that way.

So my decision is made. I can't just let him have my car, I've got to get out of Pineville too. So I'll have to save him. But I've still got to get away from Carlisle and Esme.

"I need to use the restroom." I tell the couple. I fight the urge to thank them for their help, and say goodbye. I know that they will be worried about me when I never come back, and they'll probably call the police. Hopefully the cops will be much too busy dealing with the bank robbery, to worry about one missing girl. By the time they get around to looking for me, I should be long gone.

I enter the gas station. Thankfully, this particular station has a door on both sides of the building. I exit on the other side, and take off at a run towards the bank.

What am I going to do? Bust in and tell him that the cops are on their way and that he's going to be arrested? No way will he believe me. And if it takes too long to convince him, I could be arrested as well. Even if I somehow manage to get him to leave, the hostages would see me and could give the police my description. Then I'd be a wanted felon! So, going into the bank is out of the question.

So, what else can I do? Think, Alice! Think!

If I could get there before he enters the bank . . . problem solved! What time is it? I hastily look around. No clock in sight. I pick up my pace, I've got to make it in time. I keep running.

I finally make it to 'Pineville Pawn'. My car is parked right next to the entrance, but Jasper is nowhere in sight. The bank is right across the street. Through the front window, behind the words 'Pineville City Bank', I see a man dressed in black. I'm too late. What now?

The answer is so obvious that I'm ashamed I didn't think of it earlier. Well, in a way I _had_ thought of it earlier. _"I have an idea, how about I drive the get-away car? We'll split the profits fifty-fifty."_ If Jasper had known back in the diner that he would actually _need _a getaway driver he might have accepted my offer. I bet he'll have a hard time refusing me now.

I jump in my car, the keys are still in the ignition. I crank it, and glance at the clock on the dash. It reads 3:48. Jasper should be exiting the bank any second. I put the car into drive and do a U-turn in the street. We've got to head back to the interstate. In the distance I hear sirens approaching.

I pull up next to the entrance of the bank and park. I tap the steering wheel impatiently, the sirens are getting closer. Finally Jasper exits the bank. He walks right past my car, and into the street. I can hear him growl "Where's the car?"

I roll down the window quickly and yell "It's right here, Jazz. Now get in!"

"What? How did you- Where did you- The fuck?!" He exclaims.

"I'll explain everything later!" The sirens are getting much closer. They're on the next street over. "Right now, we _have _to go!"

"Right," he replies as he races to the passenger side.

As soon as he's in the car, I pull out into the road. Increasing my speed exponentially, I turn the corner and we're out of sight just before the cops screech to a halt in front of the bank. We made it. We're safe.

With a smile on my face, I turn to look at Jasper. Jasper doesn't look happy. In fact, he looks down right angry. Very angry, and the gun is still sitting on his lap. Suddenly the gun is no longer on his lap, it's in his hand and it's pointed at my temple.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" I glance at his face. He's serious this time. When he threatened to kill me while trying to steal my car, I hadn't believed him. I didn't think he had it in him. Now, I'm not so sure.

"Wh-why would you want to kill me?" I stutter.

"Because you almost got me caught back there! The cops were close!" He yells.

"I'm psychic, if I hadn't been there you _would _have been caught." I decide to fib a little. I don't know if he would have been caught had I left him alone. But leaving him alone was not an option. I needed my car too. I think it's best to pretend like I saved him though.

"You're psychic? Like I'm going to believe that!" He growls. I can tell that he's interested though, he's not as angry as he was before.

"How do you think I found you in the first place? I knew where you were going."

"If you _are_ psychic, how come you didn't know I was going to leave you at the rest area?" He asks.

"You hadn't made your decision on whether or not to leave me. I'm not sure leaving me had even crossed your mind. I had a vision while I was washing my hands of you leaving. That's when you made the decision. That's how it works. I see the outcomes of certain decisions. I can't just wave a magic wand and see who is gonna be president in 2084. There are too many decisions that have to be made between now and then."

He removes the gun from my temple. "A psychic, huh? You could prove to be very useful . . . Does that offer for a getaway driver still stand?"

"Do you promise to never point a gun at me again?" I ask.

"Cross my heart." He says with a grin, while slipping the gun underneath the seat.

"Alice Brandon, at your service! Where to boss?"

* * *

><p><strong>I suck, it's 2013. But hey, at least I'm only 4 days late! Thanks to BSlover1812 for their review, because it reminded me of my promise!<strong>


End file.
